Worlds Most Wanted
This is a page in which Arsinos' most wanted criminals are named and shamed, so hopefully their respective countries and the UN can bring these scoundrels to justice! Carrot top Wanted by Lapinland , who thinks he is an actual Carrot and wish to eat him Country of Residence - He currently resides in Telford Status - Heisenberg A high profile international drug dealer based in Al Falafel, AAC. He initially lived in Salopia, supposedly teaching chemistry at William Brookes School in Much Wenlock, but emigrated to Al Falafel during the Salopian Civil War. During this period he was diagnosed with cancer, so he turned to producing methamphetamine to make extra money. He started to find business selling to recent immigrants from Kaneland, who had just escaped a brutal war and oppressive reigime and needed a release, and DPRSJ, who simply had got bored of weed and were searching for a more intense high. AAC immediately tried to crack down on Heisenberg's illicit activities, but although a few arrests were made on dealers and drug runners, Heisenberg was never found, mostly due to no authorities actually knowing his location or real name. Heisenberg, along with another man, suspected to be high up within a position of power, later started contracting pirates to deal meth on an international scale, with his signature blue meth turning up as far and wide as Shaderia, Dalania, UP, Stahl Empire & mainland AAC. Country of Residence - AAC Status '''- Alive J. Patrick Doyle Crook who is wanted by the UN '''Country of Residence - Currently residing in New Salopia Status '''- Mario Wanted for turtle abuse and dealing mushrooms '''Country of Residence - Resides in Lupaia Status '''- Anne Hathaway Originally thought to be a personable and admirable hollywood actress with people hating on her out of irrationality and jealousy, a study revealed that this lady is infact evil as demonstrated in the following video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hMuNZYQe-w It is thought the extent of her crimes is far worse than portrated in this video. '''Country of Residence - Novak Status '''- Deceased Soulja Boy Wanted for inciting and encouraging the use of children to fight wars '''Country of Residence - Shaderia (is he?) Status '''- Alive Novak Djokovic Wanted for name-stealing that results in the google image search for Novak entirely about him rather than the glorious Randocratic Republic of Novakerozia, damaging the image of outreach of the country '''Country of Residence - Unknown Status '''- Unknown Former King Sodney Masher War criminal and arch-nemesis of The Avengers. '''Country of Residence - Dog Bollock, AAC, Pullonia Status '''- Deceased Laura Duccont The Arsinos manifestation of Count Dracula. '''Country of Residence - AAC Status '- Deceased Shane Dawson A warrant for Shane Dawson was issued by the Novakeroz state after the Sunday Hostage Tape was released which depicted a trapped Rebecca Black in the custody of Shananay - Dawsons alter ego. His whereabouts are not known, though global intelligence agencies are attempting to track him via his ongoing video production. The video initially shows Black bound up, though she is soon untied for her hostage takers mind games which visibly traumatize her. He makes references to incest, rape, genocide as well as pimping which is considered suspect as he appears to be grooming her followed by a twerk battle which she seems reluctant to partake in as if she is being forced. Theories around this are further supported by the way he appears to be breaking her spirit through various means, such as desecrating her song Friday. He also demonstrates aggressive behaviour and that he is armed and seems to be making very cryptic references of which also hint at rape. The room the hostage tape was taken in appears to be sparsely furnished suggesting that the dwelling is temporary and may even be a hotel. Be cautious as his motives are unknown, he is armed and unpredictable. '''Country of Residence '- '''Status - Jim Moriarty .. .. Category:People